khilariafandomcom-20200214-history
Great Council of Dragos
The Great Council of Dragos refers to the council of multiple members that came together to defeat the rising threat of the Cult of the Dragon during the Rise of Tiamat from 2A 1336 to 2A 1357. Queen Analasia Dragonclaw Queen Analasia Dragonclaw is the current Queen of the Caesterion Kingdom. Under her rule, she came to establish to Great Council of Dragos within her castle in Dragos. Goals * Keep the council together on the efforts to stop the Cult of the Dragon. * Utilize the adventuring parties for fighting the Cult of the Dragon. Demands * The Caesterion Kingdom gets a majority of the gold recovered from these efforts to rebuild. * Shadowhand must leave Dragos at the end of the conflict. Aloane Raadando Aloane Raadando is the Shadowhand representative for the Council. She is a high ranking member of the Shadowhand faction and prefers to silently watch the interactions of the 'Council '''while adding her own opinion when it would most benefit the Shadowhand. Goals * Get the best deal for the Shadowhand * Keep an eye on any information that can be used for the Shadowhand Demands * If the Queen wants the Shadowhand gone, they are to be given a piece of land that they fully control within the Caesterion Kingdom without interference from the Queen. * The Shadowhand must be paid for their services in fighting the Cult of the Dragon. * The adventurers must aid Balenthrone. Editosh Dumadri Editosh Dumadri is a very powerful wizard, leader of the Crystal Spire within Dragos, and a member of the Crystal Court of the Mages of the Crystal Spire. After meeting with the Gohd Skwad before and taking Arketh Quimby as one of his apprentices, Editosh has a positive attitude toward them. However, he is not sure of their intelligence and is slightly reserved in what aid he may give at their command. He would much rather lead the mages himself than give the command to the Gohd Skwad. Additionally, Editosh obsesses over the Wizards of Vayne due to the personal history between him and Vayne. He wants the council to focus their forces on what they are doing because he believes it to be much more than simple aid to the Cult of the Dragon. Goals * Wants to stop the Wizards of Vayne. * Will support the Gohd Skwad, but is skeptical of their leadership of his forces, Mages of the Crystal Spire. Demands * The council must investigate Xonthol's Tower due to recent Wizards of Vayne activity. Haven Haven is a devout follower of Helm and the leader of the Realm's Hands. After working with the Gohd Skwad, she feels that they may be reckless at times, but the Gohd Skwad has the heart to help those in need. Haven has recently requested that each member of the faction focus their attention on the Cult of the Dragon. Goals * Will support the Gohd Skwad with what they decide to do. * Will pledge Realm's Hands' paladins and clerics to help with the final battle. Demands * Wants Dragos' to aid Lethe due to the damage sustained from the dragon attack for her help. Lillian Swale Lillian Swale is the Lord of White Ridge in the North. She is a loud and proud fighter that will be very direct in how she speaks with people. Making her way all the way from the North, she expects big things to happen, if things don't show promise she will want to return home. Goals * Stop the Cult of the Dragon as soon as possible so she can go back to the North. * Will pledge warriors of the Frozen Blades, if she believes the Gohd Skwad will win the fight. Demands * Wants one of the adventuring parties to take care of the White Dragon that has been destroying villages on the Northerneastern coastline. Lutred Emberbrow Lutred Emberbrow is the son of Banak Emberbrow, leader of the Krigas Province. The ''Emberbrow family dates back to King Hovrik Emberbrow of the Burning Mountain Mines. Lutred has come to the council in more of a courtesy to the Caesterion Kingdom; however, Lutred doesn't feel he can trust the Gohd Skwad to lead an attack on the Temple of Tiamat with his Dwarven forces. Lutred must see the result of their work in person in order to pledge his troops for the cause. Goals * Wants to see what each adventuring party is made of. He will only support the strongest. * Will pledge dwarven warriors from the Krigas Province. Demands * Wants the council to focus on capturing Varram, the White in the Krigas Province. * Wants the Zoli Empire to give the land of the Southern Mountains to the Krigas Province to mine. Serin Melandre Serin Melandre is the King of the Misty Forest and is the representative for the elven cities of the Misty Forest, Mel Tharin, and other elven cities North of Mel Tharin. With recent events, Serin has become more cooperative with the Gohd Skwad. Serin will be giving personal anecdotes about how the Gohd Skwad has helped Illsa Asari and the elves of the Misty Forest. Goals * Will support the Gohd Skwad throughout the council unless they do something terrible. * Will pledge elven fighters and rangers from the Misty Forest and Mel Tharin. Demands * Wants the Caesterion Kingdom's aid for the Misty Forest due to heavy casualties and damages from Chuth. Sigmund Black Sigmund Black is the Lord of Reach, one of the largest cities outside of Dragos. Sigmund owns the largest private military force, Black Knights, outside of the kingdom's soldiers, Dragon's Talon. Lord Black wants to find a way to work together; however, due to the close relationship the city of Reach had with the Shadowhand, he will be wary of working with the party if they state they worked for the Shadowhand. Goals * Wants to work together with the council, but wants to lead his own army into battle. * Will not work with the Shadowhand or anyone that pledges to work with them. Demands * Demands that Aloane is removed from the council. * Demands that the Queen helps with Reach's attempts to rid their broken city of the district of undead through additional troops as soon as possible. Thriss Thriss is a highly regarded warrior and advisor to Brikuthaxl, King of the Zoli Empire. Thriss is the representative for the Zoli Empire and was accompanied by a wizard to keep in contact with Brikuthaxl. Thriss wants what's best for the Zoli Empire, even if that means working with the people of the Krigas Province. Goals * Wants to end the Cult of the Dragon to put an end to the pillaging of villages within the Zoli Empire. * End the Zoli-Krigas conflict through discussion with their representative, or creating an alliance with the Caesterion Kingdom. Demands * The Krigas Province must stop the war they initiated. * The council must agree to help with Xonthol's Tower. There is a high density of Cult members in that area, which has caused the nearby village to become terrified. Torthana Torthana is the spokesperson of the wilds. Being a faithful follower of Melora, Torthana will advocate for everyone to make sure unnecessary blood is not spilled due to dragon hate. She resides in the Northern parts of the Caester Forest and feels awkward for being is such a large city. Torthana will be staying within the Queen's Garden during her stay for the council. Goals * Wants order to be reestablished from ending the Cult of the Dragon. * Will pledge treants on the Caester Forest to help in the upcoming battle. Demands * Least amount of bloodshed. We cannot kill just because they are chromatic dragons. They are just as much a member of nature as we are. * Must focus on reinstate order and to preserve that, not only protect civilizations. Untamed Elements Untamed Elements is the representative for the monk faction, Masters of the Elements. Untamed Elements rarely speaks. He doesn't care much for Dianah due to their complicated past; however, he wants to see the end of the conflict with the Cult of the Dragon. Goals * Wants the council to create a monastery near Dragos. * Will pledge monks from the Masters of the Elements. Demands * The council must agree to build a monastery within the Dragon Spine Mountains.